Slave
by xNJx
Summary: "Réveille toi Tony. Mon gentil petit esclave" Loki est venu récupérer ce qui lui appartient, mais, au passage, il peut bien faire autre chose ? Son gentil petit esclave le mérite bien, non ? /FROSTIRON/ RATING M/ Joyeux anniversaire Céline :) HB my Callisto 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Slave : **

_Joyeux anniversaire à ma petite ''môman'' Céline :)**(En avance, mais comme je serai absente du 30 avril au 2 mai...voilà x) )** J'espère que ce petit OS Frostiron te fera plaisir ;) Pleins de bisous (de trop loin, malheureusement !)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et tous. _

_Angie. _

**PS : **Peut être vu comme une sorte de ''spoiler'' de Age Of Ultron, même si je me suis permis de changer beaucoup de choses à la scène d'origine. Il n'empêche que j'espère que vous aimerez...si c'est le cas(ou même si ca n'est pas le cas) laissez un avis 8D ! Bisous !

…

_Réveille toi...Tony..._

_Vite..._

_Réveille toi..._

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, en sueur et les yeux encore troubles. Il se les frotta vivement. Quelque chose était étrange...

Le milliardaire sentait quelque chose de lisse et de doux sur sa peau. La sensation le parcourait de partout, le faisant frissonner. C'était comme si une plume ou de la soie , sa peau. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration, et dégagea les draps de son corps.

Cette nuit, il avait dormi d'un sommeil non agité, mais une force étrange -_étrangement familière, pour avouer- _le poussait à sortir de son lit. Il était trempé de sueur, et son bas ventre le brûlait. Il sortit donc de son lit et soupira lourdement. Inconsciemment, ses jambes bougèrent seules, son corps s'anima, comme poussé par une force invisible. Il ne pouvait le voir, mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu irrationnel, plus céleste que le ciel. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son torse nu, et sa nuque. Son entre-jambe le démangeait terriblement, mais la force l'attirait ailleurs.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur, déverrouilla l'accès privé à son atelier, et s'y rendit.

Toujours esclave de cette force invisible, Tony s'arrêta un instant pour scruter le sceptre au centre de la pièce...Loki. Le sceptre de Loki.

_« Tony » _fit une voix à son oreille, proche.

C'était Loki...mais lorsque le génie se retourna, il ne le vit pas.

« _Tony, mon gentil petit esclave. _» murmura sensuellement la voix.

La queue de Tony bondit, s'allongea comme si elle était elle aussi attirée et manipulée par cette force invisible.

« _Je suis là...je suis là. _

_Il faut que tu me rendes ce qui est à moi. _

_Que tu me serves, comme le gentil petit esclave que tu es. »_

Un frisson chatoyant -comme un électrochoc particulier- secoua son corps, et Tony pouvait sentir des mains invisibles le parcourir avidement, se rapprocher de _la zone _dangereusement. Tony soupira lourdement et se laissa bercer un instant dans les bras qui l'enlaçait. Il sentait une bouche chaude glisser dans son cou, et quelque chose de dur dans son dos. Il s'y frotta doucement et un petit rire retentit.

« _Tony, Tony, Tony. Que vais-je faire de toi ? Je pourrais te délivrer de ceci, _siffla brutalement la voix à son oreille, en serrant l'érection de Tony dans sa main, ce qui le fit gémir, _mais tu dois d'abord me rendre ce qui est à moi, d'accord ? »_

Tony hocha la tête, ses yeux bleus fixant le sceptre. Il tendit le bras et un gantelet de son armure vint l'enserrer. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent un moment le sceptre avant qu'il ne décide de l'empoigner. Le voilà. Il l'avait en main, il pouvait ressentir son pouvoir. Cette sensation lui traversait le bras -alors que celui ci était tout de même ''protégé''- et cela le fit frissonner à nouveau.

Soudainement, Loki se matérialisa dans la pièce. La présence jusque là invisible et obsédante était devenue solide, et Tony pouvait très bien distinguer le rictus moqueur du dieu.

« _Bien mon petit. Approche... »_ susurra Loki, en tendant une main vers lui.

Tony, toujours sous cette mystérieuse emprise, s'avança doucement et lui tendit le sceptre. Loki le saisit fermement, effleurant les doigts du génie au passage. Il posa ses yeux sur Tony et sur sa queue tendue. Le milliardaire s'agenouilla devant le dieu lorsque celui ci lui ordonna, et, après un moment à se scruter comme pour se défier, Loki pénétra la gorge dévoilée du génie. Ce dernier avala goulûment lorsque Loki éjacula.

« _Bien...bien. Maintenant, va t'allonger sur le ventre. Ici, je te veux ici. »_ continua le dieu, en désignant l'unique canapé de l'atelier.

Tony obéit, tout frissonnant. Son corps tremblait d'excitation. Il voulait tellement que Loki le prenne, comme le bon petit esclave qu'il était. Il méritait d'être prit...Oh bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il suait à grosse goutte, et, lorsqu'il s'allongea et que Loki le déshabillait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter son corps aux coussins.

« _Chut, ma petite salope. Bientôt...bientôt tu vas me sentir. »_

Deux doigts impatients l'étirèrent et Tony fit la grimace. Pourtant, il voulait plus. Tellement plus, alors il effectua quelques petits mouvements sur les doigts de Loki. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit un quatrième doigts rentrer en lui. Il soupirait, gémissait, miaulait et sanglotait. Loki ne pouvait être que fier du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« _Voilà, me voilà. Je vais te prendre, te sauter mon petit esclave obsédé. »_

Brutalement, la bite de Loki le perfora. Il gémit -presque cria- de douleur, mais parvint à y mêler un peu de plaisir. Il commença par des mouvements brutaux, mais cela permis à Tony de s'accoutumer plus facilement et rapidement à la longueur imposante de Loki.

« _Gémis pour moi, mon esclave » _gronda Loki.

Tony se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne pouvait décrire cela avec des mots. _Je me sens trop...trop..._

« Oh oui ! » s'écria t-il, lorsque Loki le branlait tout en cherchant un nouvel angle pour le pilonner.

« _Encore, encore ! _» cria Loki.

« Plus fort Loki ! Oh- Ahhhh- OUII- »

Brusquement, Loki le retourna, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse voir son visage. Tony avait les larmes aux yeux, et sa bite frôlait la poitrine de Loki. Le dieu était vraiment très beau. Ses yeux émeraudes le branlait du regard, et c'est en regardant la paire d'yeux que Tony éjacula.

Loki vint quelques minutes après, en criant le nom de Tony.

_« TONY ! »_

…

« TONY ! » cria Fury en tapant du poing sur la table.

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, son bas ventre brûlant. Il regarda les autres membres de l'équipe le détailler, alors qu'il émergeait de son sommeil profond.

_Waw, c'était quoi ce rêve... ? Euh...rêve ?_

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Fury haussa un sourcil. « Voulez vous, oui ou non, prendre la responsabilité de garder le sceptre de Loki pour deux jours avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé sur Asgard ? »

_Oh putain..._pensa Tony.

Il sourit mystérieusement, et répondit simplement. « Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

_Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver, de toute façon ? _

…

_**Des avis ? **_

_**(Qui veut une suite:p ? J'ai quelques idées, mais elles seront très détachées de Age Of ultron.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : **

...

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? » demanda Bruce, alors qu'il tournait autour du sceptre installé au centre de l'atelier de Tony.

Ce dernier jeta un coup mystérieux au sceptre, sentant quelque chose monter en lui.

« L'analyser. Voir ce que je peux tirer de lui, ce qu'il peut nous dire... »

« Ne fais rien qui puisse mettre Fury ou les autres en rogne. Contente toi de l'analyser, _d'accord ?_ » Bruce appuya sur la fin de sa phrase, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas prêt du tout à encaisser ou à assumer les folies de son ami.

Tony hocha la tête et sourit, repensant au rêve qu'il avait fait. _Rêve ? Vraiment ?_

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et invita Bruce à prendre un verre. Le Hulk refusa gentillement en disant qu'il avait un rendez vous avec Natasha. Tony fit une petite blague du style ''ne te met pas en rogne au moment venu,'' accompagné d'un clin d'œil, et le laissa filer. Tony se retrouva seul dans son atelier, observant mystérieusement le sceptre. Il termina son verre et le posa près de lui, en scrutant plus attentivement le sceptre, comme si Loki allait apparaître. _Idiot...c'est pas parce que tu as pris ton pied dans ton sommeil, et que, comme par hasard la situation est à peu près la même que ce fou va apparaître et te sauter. _

Tony secoua la tête, comme pour se retirer ses sales pensées de la tête. Il commença à travailler, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à cela. La musique à fond, il regardait les graphiques défiler, lui montrant les différents niveaux de puissances que le sceptre pouvait atteindre. Il établit une base de données qu'il conserverait, remplirait et enverrait au S.H.I.E.L.D. Il fallait aussi que ses coéquipiers soient au courant, même s'il pensait sincèrement que cela reviendrait au même. C'est en observant fixement un dossier électronique sur les contenances du sceptre, la musique toujours poussée à plein volume, qu'il se rendit compte soudainement que quelqu'un le tenait par la taille et léchait son cou. Son cœur eut un raté.

Il se recula et aperçut Loki, vêtu de vêtements Midgardiens qui moulaient terriblement son corps. _Putain...il est sexy. Euh, quoi ? Non ! Bordel voilà que Tony Jr se réveille. _

Tony essaya de se concentrer pour oublier les images à caractères pornographiques qui traversaient son esprit et dévisagea Loki. Ce dernier avait un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, et il s'assit nonchalamment sur une table, prenant bien soin de laisser ses jambes légèrement fléchit et écartées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » lui cracha Tony, en cachant sa bosse derrière une autre table de travail. Loki ne semblait pas porter d'attention particulière au sceptre, mais plutôt à Tony.

Le dieu leva un sourcil interrogateur et passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Arrête de faire ça ! _

« Tu le sais très bien, _mon petit _» susurra t-il, en s'appuyant sur la table en arrière, sur ses deux coudes.

Pour Tony, la vue était tout simplement insoutenable, car il n'avait qu'une seule envie -_une envie vraiment délirante-_ c'était de monter sur cette table et de déchirer les vêtements de ce fou. Il avala sa salive et jeta un coup d'œil au sceptre. Il était posé sur la table derrière laquelle il cachait son érection, et, face à lui, Loki était dans une position qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir quitter.

« Le sceptre ? » dit Tony

Loki hocha négativement la tête et se releva, avançant vers le milliardaire d'une démarche absolument sensuelle. _Ce genre de chose devrait être interdite. _

Lorsque le dieu arriva près de Tony, il caressa de sa paume la bosse qui tendait le jean du génie. Il s'y prit délicatement, et Tony ferma les yeux, soupirant lourdement lorsque Loki souffla sur ses lèvres. IL était comme hypnotisé, enivré par cet être de luxure qui s'offrait à lui. Il songea à nouveau au rêve, et sa bite se convulsa plus amplement. Loki ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et ses mains plongèrent dans le sous-vêtement tendu de l'homme de fer. Tony s'appuya contre la table, alors qu'il voyait Loki glisser à genoux devant lui.

« Ah...Je- Nous ne devr-Ah! Oh Mon- » suffoqua Tony, lorsque Loki l'avala entièrement. Il avait l'impression que tout son monde, et tout ce qui pouvait être rationnel venait d'être aspiré par la bouche de Loki, à travers sa queue. La langue le goûtait, suçait, caressa et apprivoisait Tony comme jamais.

S'abandonnant entièrement, et décidant que le reste pouvait bien attendre, Tony attrapa Loki par la taille, le souleva simplement et le déposa sur la table qui était précédemment occupée par le dieu. Il se posta entre ses jambes et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa queue à l'air frottant le ventre du dieu. Ce dernier sourit et la caressa, alors que Tony déshabillait rapidement le brun.

« C'était un rêve ou... » demanda t-il, en se stoppant un moment.

Loki sourit, comprenant très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

« Non. Ca n'était pas un rêve...J'ai utilisé ma magie sur toi, pour que tu sois mon esclave, que tu sois rien qu'à moi. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Mais...j'étais au S.H.I.E.L.D. »

Loki sourit de l'ignorance de l'homme qui se prétendait génie. « Tu y étais, mais pas vraiment... »

Tony avait toujours du mal à comprendre. « Tu étais plus avec moi qu'avec eux, en fait. J'ai divisé ton être, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a été plus simple de t'apprivoiser, mon petit » murmura Loki, en croisant ses jambes dans le dos de Tony.

_Donc, si je comprends bien, j'avais une sorte de double qui était au S.H.I.E.L.D, et l'autre, qui était avec Loki. Ca peut expliquer pourtant j'ai rêvé de ça, peut être que je n'étais pas entièrement déconnecté de mon autre moitié. _

« Tu as absolument raison, Tony, poursuivit Loki, et le sceptre n'était qu'un hologramme. Le S.H.I.E.L.D possédait bien le vrai...mais à présent, ajouta t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Tony. »

Tony voyait bien que le dieu n'était pas indifférent à 100% au sceptre. Il s'agissait tout de même de son bien.

« Tu es venu le récupérer ? »

Loki haussa les épaules, et soupira d'impatience. « Je ne sais pas. Mais je t'empêcherai de le rendre au S.H.I.E.L.D ou d'envoyer quelconque informations à son sujet. »

Tony regarda le dieu dans les yeux, Loki se pencha un peu pour l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors... ? Nous sommes clairement dans deux groupes opposés toi et moi. »

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté et embrassa silencieusement l'épaule du milliardaire. « Dans ce cas, je vais devoir tout faire pour que tu t'allies à moi, _mon petit _»

Tony secoua la tête en souriant, et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Sa bite était suintante et plus dure que jamais. Loki se tortillait sous lui, et gémit lorsque Tony le pénétra de trois doigts. Tony le consultait du regard, alors Loki s'impatienta : « Tu peux y aller, je ne suis pas en sucre. » marmonna t-il.

Tony sourit doucement, et décida de le pénétrer brusquement. Le dieu gémit de plaisir et s'empala au maximum sur la queue du génie. Il commença alors lui même des mouvements, et Tony ne put que l'encourager, et l'accompagner. Il le pilonna durement, suffoquant et en sueur. Loki gémissait d'extase et miaulait d'envie, ce qui le rendait toujours aussi dur. La bite de Loki, longue et fièrement dressée frottait contre sa poitrine, laissant des filets de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur le torse musclé de l'Iron Man. Tony frappa un point qui semblait faire monter Loki dans les octaves. Les jambes du dieu se balançait en l'air, et il s'arqua tellement c'était bon.

« Oh, c'est ici ! Là ! Oui ! » s'écriait-il, lorsque Tony le pilonnait plus durement sur ce point.

Après plusieurs minutes, Loki jouit bruyamment et Tony ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, son liquide glissant entre les cuisses du dieu. Il retomba sur son amant, en sueur et l'observa.

« Ne va pas croire qu'une partie de jambe en l'air m'ait ralliée à ta cause, »

Loki s'esclaffa et déposa sur sa poitrine des baisers papillons. « Je n'ai pas terminé. » dit-il, taquin.

_Et ils repartirent de plus belle..._

…

Steve et Bruce vinrent rendre visite à Tony le lendemain. Ce dernier n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, et Loki était parti en promettant de revenir très vite. _Tu m'étonnes. _

Le Captain et le Hulk s'installèrent dans l'atelier où Tony travaillait -_ou plutôt, faisant semblant de travailler-_

_Non ? Ca y est, tu es du côté de Loki maintenant. _

_Franchement, tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux ainsi ? Les Avengers ne servent à rien sur cette Terre, et Loki n'est pas le mauvais gars dans l'histoire. Nous ne sommes que des boucliers, et lui, il est le revolver qui essaye de percer la défense...Je suis Tony Stark bordel, je ne suis pas censé rester là, à attendre que le S.H.I.E.L.D veuille que je serve à quelque chose ou que j'obéisse à leur loi..._

« Du neuf ? » demanda Steve, en mordant dans sa pomme.

Tony haussa les épaules. « Rien. Ce truc n'a rien de plus que ce que nous savons déjà, mais je peux toujours le garder un jour ou deux...histoire de fouiller en profondeur. »

_Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens bizarre moi ? Cette expression me donne envie de prendre Loki contre un mur ! _

Il secoua sa tête et bailla. « Fatigué ? » l'interrogea Bruce.

« J'ai bossé sur ca toute la nuit, donc...oui, un peu. »

Les deux amis observèrent le génie à l'œuvre. Tony faisait style d'ouvrir et refermer des dossiers qui n'avaient rien à voir. Peu importe, de toute façon, Bruce et Steve papotaient entre eux. C'est après plusieurs heures qu'ils décidèrent de partir, prétextant des activités ou des rendez vous importants.

Tony se retrouva bientôt seul...mais pas pour longtemps. Loki apparut et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

« Alors ? » lui demanda t-il, en faufilant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

« Allons discutez de ça quelque part d'autre, il faut vraiment que je quitte cette pièce. »

…

L'eau coulait sur leurs épaules, Loki avait le dos collé à la poitrine de Tony. Ce dernier savonnait le corps du dieu, appréciant l'effet apaisant des arômes de la douche. Il ferma les yeux un instant, mais la voix de Loki le ramena à la réalité.

« Je veux une réponse, Tony. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel patient. »

Tony sourit et déposa un baiser taquin dans son cou.

« Moi non plus. Alors...je pense que...Ok, j'y ai réfléchit toute la nuit. Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas de leur monde, je ne suis qu'un pion. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour les faire plier,et...si nous nous allions, nous pouvons les faire craquer et- »

« Prendre le contrôle. » chuchota Loki, pour compléter les dires du génie.

Tony hocha la tête.

« Bien. Alors maintenant, je veux que tu me dises qui tu préfères assassiner. »

…

_A suivre. _

_(Pour une dernière partie, normalement:p)_

_Bisous ! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3 : **

_Assassiner. _

Tony resta silencieux un moment, alors que Loki frottait sa poitrine doucement. Il regarda le dieu à l'action, ne pouvant répondre à sa requête.

_Tuer...je...j'étais marchant d'armes alors j'ai tué de façon indirecte...mais cette fois ci..._

« Tony ? » l'appela t-il, le sortant de ses pensées.

Tony lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, le plaquant à la vitre de la grande douche. Loki se laissa faire, voyant bien que le mortel essayait d'éviter la question. Lorsque Tony souleva Loki de terre, ce dernier dit, « Je commencerai par Thor...tu n'aurais qu'à te charger du Captain. »

L'effet fut direct. Tony lâcha Loki et le toisa. « Pourquoi devrions nous les tuer ? On pourrait juste partir ! »

Loki s'esclaffa doucement, semblant comprendre ce que l'Iron Man redoutait.

« Ta théorie est intéressante, _mon petit_, mais si nous nous contentions simplement de partir, ils nous traqueraient...et, comme ils sont assez intelligents pour des humains... »

Loki laissa sa phrase en suspens et se rapprocha à nouveau de Tony. Il déposa ses baisers aériens sur ses épaules, touchant son entre-jambe en même temps. Tony serra les dents et plaqua à nouveau Loki contre la vitre, ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

« Comment veux-tu que je choisisse lequel de mes amis je vais tuer ? Comment crois-tu que je pourrais faire du mal à Bruce...ou même à Steve...je ne- »

Soudainement, Loki l'attrapa par la gorge et le fit sortir de la douche. Il le traîna hors de la salle de bain ainsi, et le balança sur le lit de la chambre adjacente. Tony se frotta la gorge, sentant une brûlure, et dévisagea le dieu. Loki semblait vraiment en colère.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte...Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligent qu'eux et que tu voulais vraiment d'un monde meilleur...mais je me suis trompé. Tu n'es qu'un Midgardien de plus, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire insecte ! »

Brutalement, Loki monta sur le lit et retourna Tony. Le milliardaire commença à paniquer, cherchant quelque chose qui pouvait bien calmer le dieu. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Loki enfonça sa virilité dure et glissante en Tony. Ce dernier grimaça, il n'avait pas été préparé et Loki était imposant.

« Je voulais juste- »

« Tais toi sale vermine ! » l'interrompit Loki, en lui donnant un grand coup sur la tête.

Du sang emplit la bouche de Tony, et le milliardaire s'évanouit quelques instants plus tard, tandis que Loki continuait de le punir.

…

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il n'était plus dans sa tour. Il était attaché à un lit, dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Il essaya de se calmer, repensant aux événements précédents. Loki n'y était pas allé de main morte, preuve était qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'asseoir sans souffrir du derrière. Tony avait l'impression d'avoir une tête énorme, et, alors qu'il soufflait pour se calmer, Loki apparut dans une volupté magique.

Il ne semblait plus en colère, et il avait un plateau dans les mains. Il s'assit près de son esclave et le nourrit silencieusement. Tony accepta la nourriture, et ne questionna pas le dieu sur ses attentions. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment foutu en rogne...alors il ne fallait pas trop pousser, même si c'était dans sa nature.

Après un long moment silencieux, Tony décida d'engager la conversation.

« Écoute je...je pense que je pourrais le faire...mais on devrait revoir certaines choses avant. »

Loki haussa les sourcils. « Comme le fait de laisser ce monstre vert, qui m'a fait bouffer le sol de ta Tour, vivant ? Ou bien laisser cet idiot de patriote jouer les drapeaux vivants plus longtemps ? Je croyais que tu les détestais. »

« Oui ! Je les déteste. Tous. Sauf Bruce. Bruce ne mérite pas cela. Au départ, il n'était pas volontaire, il était parti loin d'ici pour ne jamais devoir supporter ces choses là. Tu as raison, ils m'ont tous fait du mal, ils m'ont tous trahi...sauf Bruce. Bruce a toujours été là...alors c'est le seul que je refuse de voir mourir. »

Loki se releva, pencha la tête puis claqua des doigts. Un tourbillon magique secoua la pièce, si bien que, pendant un moment, le génie ne pouvait plus rien voir. Puis, après quelques minutes, tout devint plus clair et la pièce changea. Ou plutôt, la pièce se modifia. L'espace ''chambre'' où Tony était attaché et allongé faisait désormais face à un autre bout de pièce où les Avengers étaient attachés, le fixant avec frayeur.

Loki sourit malicieusement. « A ton tour. »

…

Tony avala difficilement sa salive. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bruce qui essayait de garder son calme. _S'il passe en code vert c'est fini...fini pour nous. _

« Tout le monde sauf Bruce ! » s'exclama Tony.

Loki sembla réfléchir, arpentant la pièce dans ses vêtements de cuir Asgardiens. Tony, lui, était vêtu d'une chemise trop grande et d'un caleçon. Ses amis se débattaient, mais les anneaux magiques qui les retenaient étaient incassables. Steve pourtant était très fort, et Bruce semblait dans l'incapacité de se ''changer''.

« Loki ! » s'écria Tony

Le dieu lui sourit et sortit une dague de son dos. Tony essaya de se défaire des liens qui le retenait. Il souffla et tira de toutes ses forces, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets au dieu qui s'approchait de ses amis.

« Loki, je suis d'accord ! Ok, ok ! Mais décroche moi...il ne faut pas- »

Loki siffla entre ses dents et un bâillon apparut magiquement sur le bouche de Tony.

« Je pensais bien que tu te dégonflerais. Depuis le début je l'avais prévu, alors l'opération de séduction était bien liée. Tout d'abord, apprivoiser la bête, ensuite l'égorger. C'est ça, la chasse ! » sourit le dieu.

Loki s'approcha de son frère qui se débattait.

_Il nous a bien baisé...l'enfoiré !_

Tony hurla derrière le bâillon et essaya de toutes ses force de se débattre...mais c'était absolument vain. Et ca...ça le tuait !

_Et merde ! Merde merde merde ! J'ai merdé, bordel de merde ! _

Loki fit courir la dague sur la poitrine de son frère, et, tandis que ce dernier essayait de le résonner, Loki le poignarda violemment. Thor poussa un cri de douleur, et les autres se débattirent de plus belles.

« Tony ! » s'écria Bruce, en le regardant.

C'est à ce moment que Tony comprit qu'ils avaient perdu...

_Non. Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça...Et...c'est de ma faute ! _

Loki rigolait diaboliquement, achevant son frère de son énième coups de couteau. Une marre de sang se répandit aux pieds du blond, et sa tête retomba. Il semblait agoniser, et nul ne savait combien de temps il pouvait bien lui rester, là, à se vider de son sang.

Tony regardait la scène, impuissant. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus que ces images d'horreur. Il hurla, et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

_Tout est de ma faute..._

« Midgard sera bientôt à moi ! » chantonna Loki. Et Tony s'évanouit de nouveau.

…

Tony s'éveilla à nouveau. Il était toujours sur le lit, la tête immense. Loki dormait face à lui, les mains en sang. Il était entièrement nu, semblant complètement exténué.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tony, et il se releva. Au départ, il n'eut pas besoin de regarder face à lui, car le sol était tâché de sang. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, et, avec effroi, il découvrit l'horrible spectacle.

Natasha. _Natasha..._

Steve. _Steve..._

Clint. _Clint..._

Thor. _Thor..._

…

« _Bruce... _» murmura t-il.

Sa respiration s'arrêta, et il ne pouvait plus décrocher les yeux du cadavre de son ami.

Leurs poitrines étaient rouges, celle de Thor presque ouverte à cause des nombreux coups de couteau.

« Non... » commença t-il.

Il suffoqua, cacha ses yeux avec ses mains. Mais c'était impossible de se retirer cette image de la tête.

« J'ai...je les aient tué...Non ! NON ! » s'écria t-il.

Loki se réveilla en gémissant, et il vit son amant prit de panique. Il tenta de le réconforter, l'allongea près de lui. C'est à cet instant que Tony remarqua que les draps étaient eux aussi tâchés de sang...

_J'ai le sang de mes amis sur mon corps..._

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !?_

Sa respiration était sifflante, et cela inquiéta Loki.

« Tony...je t'ai donné une chance, alors ne la gâche pas en mourant ! J'ai besoin de toi pour forger un monde meilleur ! »

Tony ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écouterait plus...Plus jamais.

Il fermât ses yeux, laissa ses poumons en difficulté. Ceux ci ne parvenaient plus à lui procurer l'oxygène nécessaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony Stark s'éteignit dans les bras de son amant. Le Dieu Du Mensonge observa la scène, impuissant.

« C'est dommage...il aurait pu gouverner cette misérable planète avec moi et devenir un être divin. Les humains sont si vulnérables...et ils s'accrochent trop facilement. »

Il se leva et haussa les épaules.

« Il n'aurait pas tenu plus d'une journée ! »

Il marcha vers le centre de la pièce, son corps s'habillant magiquement au rythme de ses foulées, et ses bottes en cuir trempées du sang de ses victimes.

« Bien. Allons gouverner ce peuple qui n'attend que son Roi pour évoluer. »

…

_Fin._

_(Et là c'est le moment où tout le monde me tue x'D)_

_Bisous ! Et merci d'avoir suivi ! _

_LLHS/Angie._


End file.
